


suited for sunshine

by aetherae



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Akihiko, it’s a very familiar thing. He can’t bear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suited for sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no edits. i saw the prompt and knew i wanted to write about someone dead. thanks self, that sure was uplifting, writing this didn’t make me sad at all!!! i’m not sure if i’m entirely satisfied with the ending, but mfw that was what i was aiming towards in the first place. it’s funny when you write things out and feel like your original plans might not work anymore. oh well.

> **15\. a pale fracture of lines**

Minako is beautiful.

Their leader had always been lovely, mesmerizing in a way Akihiko could never fully describe. “Cute” or “pretty” or even “hot” were usually what he’d heard from other people, but it never seemed like enough. He’d always been bad with words, but when it came to her, this lack of skill only worsened. She never minded though, laughing as she pulled him closer the way she reeled everyone in. The idea of a person being _magnetic_ had never really clicked with him, not with the people in his life. Mitsuru was inspiring, charisma through and through, but always with the same wall of ice that even he had trouble breaking past. His own adoring fans never failed to baffle him. And Shinji was—well, Shinji. Alone, angry, with a bleeding heart he tried so hard to bury. Shinji.

Minako, though. If he had absolutely no way with words, then she had a million ways with people. People actually gravitated towards her, not like how people looked to Mitsuru for guidance or girls to him for a pretty face. The fact that she could charm Shinji of all people into walking Koromaru with her said enough. It never surprised him, how many friends she’d already made in her short time there, nor what kind of people she knew, whether it was the seven-year-old at the shrine or the weird monk at the dance club. If anything, it almost felt natural, like she was always meant to be that way. Warm. Alive.

He looked at her and saw a life beyond Tartarus and Shadows, a life past grief and loss and heartache. When she’d smile at him, eyes bright and her hand warm in his, he knew she would take him along with her into that life. All he had to do was ask.

He looked at her and knew that he wanted to live, too.

But here, in this hospital bed, underneath these sterile lights, with a flat-line that could silence the world, only now is he stricken by how beautiful she is. It almost suits her, in a way. Death itself lived inside her for ten years; maybe that’s why it seemed so familiar.

She is beautiful, even with her eyes closed, even without her smile. It breaks his heart.


End file.
